Cesear vs blue
One minute melee where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds two fighters no research melee! Jurassic world a now abandoned amusement park a gorilla suddenly comes in and looks around "this outta be good" he says he then starts gathering things for his new home just then he hears a roaring noise and turns around to find a big blue dinosaur staring at him "hmm" he grumbles cesear knew to get the home he would have to fight this creature and only one would walk out alive so cesear and blue started circling each other as both stared each other down this was gonna be one epic fight between ape and dinosaur and now it was time SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST! ENGAGE! Cesear charged at blue but then blue knocked cesear back with her tail into a cage he angrily howled then started attacking blue ferociously blue bit cesear on the arm making him scream blue then flinged him into the ground blue then started to jump at him 40 seconds cesear however kicked blue in the gut sending her into a tree cesear then climbed up one and stomped right onto her ribs and started punching her in the face each attack more brutal then the last but then blue stabbed her claws into cesears back then threw him 37 seconds blue then went in for the kill by biting him but cesear grabbed blue's tail and started flinging her around by it then spun her and threw her into a mechanized base cesear followed her there and looked for her but then blue went wild for you see blue had been born in captivity and cesear couldn't even keep up but then cesear used his hearing and hit her in the jaw sending blue spinning to the ground bam! 35 seconds cesear then attacked blue with hard punches several of them cesear then took blue's tail and bit it causing blue to scream but then blue tool her claws and scratch cesear causing him to howl just then blue used her tail to whip cesear around and around and around then she threw him to the ground making cesear roll out of the way cesear then grabbed a gun however and shot at blue blue just kept going 31 seconds cesear then ran out of bullets so he ran off to get a new weapon blue chased after him cesear then took to the trees then landed on top of blue cesear started riding her like a horse cesear then grabbed her tail and flinged her into a gyrosphere ride the gyrosphere fell on blue but she was okay blue then flinged a gyrosphere they used to ride at blue it went onto blue but he pick it up with immense strength and threw it back blue off guard was hit then cesear came and jumped onto her but blue flinged him into the open where several dinosaur bodies could be seen blue then tried to tackle cesear but cesear dodged by punching her in the face they traded blows with each other 25 seconds blue then bit cesear's arm but cesear punched her off knocking her back a bit blue then went back at cesear used her arms to attack scratching at cesear cesear gave blue a hard punch to the eye blue screeched in pain then cesear roundhouse kicked blue in the nose 22 seconds cesear then grabbed blue by the tail again and threw her *go!!!!" screamed cesear just then blue then ran back at cesear catching him off guard and rammed him from behind cesear went through several buildings and a couple of trees but cesear wouldn't get off her face 19 seconds cesear then jumped off just in time and threw blue backflip style but blue landed on her feet but then cesear out of nowhere punched blue blue went stumbling back blue then used her tail but this time cesear caught it "no!!!!!" said cesear and he repeatedly said it as he slammed her into the ground cesear then threw blue into the water cesear letting out a roar he ran at blue and attacked her trying to drown her in the water but then blue bit cesear in the chest but then cesear was able to pry himself out of her mouth cesear then landed a huge punch onto blue's nose hard it bled out the blood even was on cesear's hand it was getting very bloody cesear wiped it off 13 seconds but then blue used her sharp teeth to bite into't cesear's eye but then cesear punched her knocking one of her teeth out cesear then jumped onto her back continously stomping on it cesear then jumped off thinking that he had won the battle but then blue got up and then tried to bite him but then cesear punched her in the face cesear then angrily sighed "of all the creatures" he said to himself cesear then attacked blue with maximum force but then blue kicked him off luckily cesear landed on his feet the two charged at each other ounce again as they collided the two traded blows at maximum force with massive amounts of speed but cesear then broke it by landing a hard punch onto blue ending her sliding back she recovered then scratch at cesear but he blocked every attempt bam bam bam bam! massive force 6 seconds each punch made blue bloodier and bloodier cesear then threw blue into a tree her blood splattered onto the trunk but then as they were about to attack each other again the tree then started to fall over they both noticed and ran off "timber!" yelled cesear they both moved each other in the front but they also kept on brawling as they were on top of each other rolling down on a hill then then landed but then cesear and blue continued to brawl each of them ounce again trading blows but but then cesear jumped off blue and just in time too for the tree was about to fall on both of them the tree then crushed blue her body then bled out all over the lush green grassy ground splat! KO! cesear then roared out in victory but soon stopped "i'm getting too old for this" said cesear as he walked off ready to claim this land as his new home The winner is....cesear!